kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Hobbs
Hobbs is a free Unique Recruit. He is a crazy old man with many stories to tell. He most often spawns in the Fishing Village, typically hanging around the bar or wandering around town; however, he has a small chance to spawn in a variety of other location across the map, including Mourn, The Hub, Waystations, World's End, as well as several Town Overrides. He will join you for free if you choose the dialogue options in which you act interested in his legends. Insulting him or telling him to leave you alone will disable you from speaking to him again, and you can no longer recruit him through conventional means for the remainder of that save game. He is often one of the earliest followers many players obtain, due to his lack of a recruitment fee and generally above average skills. Dialogue Recruiting *** Hobbs dialogue on 18 Jan 2020, in The Hub *** Hobbs: Yes, that's it, have a drink on me... say, have you ever heard the story of the wailing phantom? Player: No, what's it about? Hobbs: Well, legend has it that it dwells in a sunken cave, south of the dunes. I hear it has bones made of solid diamond - just one tooth would fetch you kabillions - no, poobillions - of Cats! It has the gigantic tongue of a lusty tree hag and a marvellous pair of bingo wings that droop like smooth potato butter. Some even say that it has the snout of fondled truffle! Even the most handsomest of man-warriors haven't been able to hunt the peppery thing down. Player: That... sounds AMAZING! How do I find it? Hobbs: If I knew that, I would have tracked it down myself. But if you're going to head out in search of it, you must take me with you. Call it an old dying man's last wish! Player: You're dying? What's wrong with you? Hobbs: Aren't we all slowly dying together in this cruel world?... Yes! And this dying man wishes to witness that beautiful, mysterious beast for himself. They say that if you quaff it's inner syrups then you'll gain the power of balmy immortality! Oh! And that true love's smooch will transform the beast into a glorious man-cherub whom will grant you all your deepest hankerings... Player: You're right - wise words! Join with us, let's find it together choice Hobbs: Lead the way! *** Other Dialogue *** Hobbs: Yes, that's it, have a drink on me... say, have you ever heard the story of the wailing phantom? Player: No, what's it about? choice Hobbs: Well, legend has it that it nests deep, deep into the forest. they say it preys on lost travellers, feeds on their souls and makes rotting loinclothes out of their neck skins. apparently, survivors have told that it has pungent potato odor and has eyes that resemble surprised truffles. there was one particularly handsome man-warrior that once very nearly slayed the beast, but he choked on a boiled potato two and a half weeks ago Player: That... that sounds AMAZING! How do I find it? choice Hobbs: If I knew that, I would have tracked it down myself. But if you're going to head out in search of it, you must take me with you. Call it an old dying man's last wish! Player: You're dying? What's wrong with you? choice Hobbs: aren't we all slowly dying in this relentless, dark world?... Yes! And this dying man wishes to witness that diabotical monster with his own two eyes. They say that if you lick on of it's pinky toes then you'll gain the power of sweet balmy immortality! Oh! And that true love's smooth will transform the beast into a glorious man-cherub whom will grant you all of your deepest munchies... Player: You're right - wise words! Join with us, let's find it together choice Hobbs: Lead the way! --- Around Hub Hobbs: You know, there was a time once when I wrestled a randy gorillo with my bare hands... Hobbs: Right here, it was. I sipped a very large amount of rum so it was the most wobbly of battles! Hobbs: But I did it! I taught the randy gorillo a lesson in manners and restraint, so I did... Hobbs: then we sat down together at the campfire and we talked about those pesky cacti. He gave me a- Player: Alright, alright, gramps. Nap time soon... Player: Take a sip of your own medicine and save us from your stories, would you? Hobbs: afraid I'm all out. The 'ol rum bottle's completely drained, so it is... --- Whilst Travelling Hobbs: ... Player: So, uh... we've been travelling a while now. You've not mentioned your 'legend' since the bar... Hobbs: Legend? What legend? Player: The legend you joined with us to search for. The wailing banshee or whatever it was... Player: And something about truffles... Hobbs: Waling banshee?... Hobbs: I don't know about that. Sounds awfully silly... Player: Seriously?... But... Hobbs: *yawn* Category:Characters Category:Unique Category:Playable